Son unique faiblesse
by loveth4
Summary: Oliver et Tommy sont fiers de leur Nightclub, mais lorsqu'ils se rendent compte qu'un traffic de drogue se déroule à l'intérieur de leur établissement, cela change la donne. Une nouvelle enquête pour Oliver, perdu dans sa vie sentimentale, une nouvelle cible à trouver pour the Green Arrow, plus influent que jamais. Mais ses ennemis vont vite trouver sa faiblesse. After 1x15.


**Chapitre 1 ****:** _**Mauvaise surprise**_

Starling city ne s'arrêtait jamais de vivre. Qu'il fasse jour ou pas... jamais elle n'était plongé dans le calme. Les lumières de la ville resplendissaient. Les belles voitures, les milliardaires, les nightClubs. La nuit montrait cette ville sous un autre angle. Un angle, un autre monde. le monde des fêtes, des riches, des porches, mais également celui de la criminalité, de la drogue. Car la drogue affluait dans les nightclubs les soirs. Et, même s'il refusait que cette drogue entre dans son établissement, Oliver Queen ne pouvait pas tout contrôler, non, cela lui était impossible, mais il continuait à être optimiste, malgré ce que lui avait dit John.

"Si j'étais toi, je ferais tout de même gaffe" Avait dit le garde du corps "Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler, il y aura forcément des gens qui réussiront à passer au travers des systèmes de sécurité"

Mais Oliver était confiant. Il avait confiance en Tommy. Son ami lui avait affirmé que les vigiles avaient pour Ordre de ne laisser entrer aucune personne en possession de drogue. Et connaissant les videurs de sa boite, Oliver savait qu'ils appliquaient les règles à la lettre. C'était donc de bonne humeur que le jeune homme arpentait le NightClub ce soir là. Regardant les clients entrer, sortir, danser, boire. Bref leur affaire marchait plutôt bien. Tommy et lui commençaient à avoir des revenus réguliers et conséquents... enfin il laissait la plus grosse part à son meilleur ami. Son père lui ayant coupé les vivres, Tom en avait plus besoin que lui. En parlant de lui... où était-il ? Oliver, accoudé à une rembarde, le cherchait des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas être bien loin. Sûrement avec des jolies mannequins ou alors en train de savourer un coktail au bar.

C'est alors qu'il le repéra, il était en effet au bar en train de boire un Coktail, mais pas entouré de mannequins... non il était en compagnie de Laurel Lance. Ils semblaient rire tout deux à une remarque de Tommy. Oliver soupira, il était heureux pour eux deux, cela était vrai... mais au fond de lui même, il souffrait. Il n'avait jamais pu oublier Laurel, elle restait l'unique amour de sa vie. Il le savait, il le sentait, mais il avait tout foutu en l'air en la trompant avec sa soeur. Soeur qui était morte par sa faute. Enfin, le passé était le passé, à présent il ne pouvait réparer ses erreurs. S'il avait eut le pouvoir de remonter le temps, il serait revenu le soir où il avait trompé son unique amour, il aurait dit à sa soeur de partir avant que cela ne dégénère. Oui, il aurait tout donné pour effacer ses erreurs. Il détourna le regard du couple, n'ayant pas envie de voir leur bonheur, leur lumière, lui qui était dans l'ombre, qui agissait dans l'ombre.

"La fête bat son plein on dirait" Fit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Oliver se retourna, pour se retrouver face à Félicity. Leur nouvelle "associée". Oliver avait apprécié son intelligence et sa vivacité. Elle était la coéquipière idéale. De plus, Félicity était drôle et sincère. Oui, il était heureux de l'avoir dans son équipe. Il lui sourit.

"Oui... on dirait" Fit -il "Il faut dire que Tommy a plutôt bien gérer le projet, il est plutôt doué, plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre"

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas vers lui ? Il est aussi ton ami non ?"

"... il est occupé, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher leurs moments amoureux."

Felicity regarda dans la direcction du couple qui s'embrassait à présent. Elle ressentit l'amertume dans la voix de son nouvel employeur et ami. Et elle était loin d'être dupe, elle avait compris la jalousie d'Oliver. Mais il n'en voulait pas à ses amis, non, seulement à lui même. Il se détestait d'avoir été aussi stupide ! Et cela Felicity l'avait compris.

"Tu l'aimes toujours hein ?"

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. L'aimait-il ? Laurel était-elle encore aussi important à ses yeux qu'avant ? Non, car avant l'ïle, avant tout cela, il n'avait jamais accordé de l'importance à quiconque mis à part lui même... non à présent il l'aimait comme jamais encore il ne l'avait aimée. Sur l'île, alors qu'il avait cru ne jamais la revoir, Oliver s'était rendu compte des ses erreurs, sûrement trop tard d'ailleurs. Oui, trop tard. A présent, elle était avec Tommy, heureuse. Et lui n'avait plus qu'à rester dans l'ombre de leur bonheur. Et le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'il ne pouvait même pas les blâmer ! Non c'était de sa faute... ou plutôt grâce à lui. C'était vrai en un sens, sa disparition avait permi à ses deux amis de se rapprocher et de rendre ainsi Laurel plus heureuse. Bah ! Il était temps pour lui de tourner la page.

"Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour elle" Répondit Oliver en mentant "Mais je suis heureux de voir qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un de mieux que moi... avec qui elle est heureuse."

"Ne dis pas ça !" S'exclama Felitity " Tu l'a rendue heureuse toi aussi, sinon elle ne serait pas tomber amoureuse de toi"

"Non, pas à cette époque, je n'ai pas pu la rendre heureuse, je suis réponsable de la mort de sa soeur, je l'ai trompée avec sa propre soeur... non, son attachement pour moi ne lui a valu que des malheurs, c'est pour cela qu'il faut que je m'éloigne qu'il... que je dois la laisser partir avec Tommy"

"Mais tu n'y arrives pas n'est ce pas ? Parce qu'en réalité tu l'aimes encore et ça se voit."

Oliver sentait la colère monter en lui, il aimait bien Felicity, mais le fait qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires et de ses sentiments, l'énervait au plus haut point. Il allait lui répliquer quelque chose de cinglant, mais JOhn Diggle vint à sa rencontre.

"Tu devrais aller voir dans les toilettes, ta soeur ne se sent pas bien, je crois qu'elle est allée vomir"

Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement. Il allait enfiné échapper à l'entretient psychologique que Felicity était en train de lui faire subir. Remerciant Diggle, il se dirigea vers les toilettes pour dame, il ouvrit la porte et entra. Thea était en train de vomir dans le lavabo, une de ses amies lui tennait les cheveux. Oliver soupira.

"Je t'avais pourtant prévenue de ne pas boire autant."

Il dut attendre qu'elle ait fini de regurgiter pour avoir une réponse.

"Je n'ai bu qu'un seul verre... non je crois que je suis vraiment malade, le dîner a du mal passer"

Elle était encore blanche. Son frère posa sa main sur son front, il était brûlant. Oui elle devait couvrir quelque chose de virale. Rien de bien méchant, mais il devait tout de même la ramener chez eux. Pour une fois elle fut entièrement d'accord lorsqu'il lui proposa. Elle avait besoin de dormir. Il prit Thea par les épaules et la soutint. Ils allaient sortir quand un jeune homme entra dans les toilettes, il avait l'air plutôt normal, brun, séduisant, vêtements hors de prix, la vingtaine. Mais le regard d'Oliver se posa sur le sachet contenant de la poudre blanche que tenait l'inconnu.

"Hé" Fit Oliver "J'espère que ce n'est pas de la drogue que tu as là l'ami "

"Non !" "Répondit le jeune homme un peu nerveux "Non, c'est... c'est juste mes cachets, je les mets en poudre pour pouvoir mieux les avaler quand je sors le soir."

"Oh, alors tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que je fasse analyser ces " cachets" pour être sur ?"

Le jeune homme lança un regard apeuré à Oliver et avant que celui-ci puisse réagir il lui donna un coup de poing en plein visage. Notre héros avait vu le coup venir, mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à lâcher sa petit soeur qui avait du mal à tenir debout. Il la mise dans les bras d'une de ses amies avant de pourchasser le criminel qui prenait la fuite.

"Poussez vous !" Cria t-il au gens qui se trouvaient sur sa route " Sécurité, nous avons un drogué dans le club !"

Le jeune homme était rapide, mais pas assez, Oliver l'était plus, néanmoins le coup qu'il avait reçu l'avait un peu rendu groguis et il commençait à perdre son assaillant dans la foule du Nightclub. Il sentait le sang couler dans sa bouche, mais n'y fit pas attention, ayant connu pire. C'est alors qu'il repéra le fuyard vers la sortie. "Merde" Jura t-il intérieurement, il allait s'enfuir. Mais le jeune homme ne fit pas un pas de plus. Une manchette plutôt bien placée le prit par surprise et le fit tomber au sol, se tenant la gorge. Tommy lui avait barré la route. Des hommes de la sécurité se saisirent de lui et l'emmenèrent dans le box. Tandis qu'Oliver rejoignait son ami.

"Joli coup" Dit-il

"Merci" Répondit Tommy fier de lui "Je n'allais pas le laisser partir, alors que tu lui courrais après. Qu'avait-il fait d'ailleurs ?"

"Drogue" Répondit simplement Oliver

Son ami lui lança un regard surpris, il avait lui même mis en place les sécurités contre ce genre de problème. Apparemment son système était défaillant. Enfin, au moins ils avaient réussi à attraper le petit voyou qui avait réussi à passer outre le réglement. Et ils comptaient bien l'interroger.

"Tout va bien ?!" Fit une voix derrière Oliver.

"Oui Laurel, j'ai stoppé un criminel extrêmement dangereux" Répondit Tommy.

Son ami haussa un sourcil.

"Oh avec l'aide d'Oliver bien sûr" S'empressa t-il d'ajouter l'oeil malcieux.

"Tu es un héros alors" Fit Laurel en l'embrassant.

Oliver préféra détourner le regard, il voulait partir loin d'ici, loin de ces deux amis. Il allait se retourner et se mettre en marche en direction du box des agents de sécurité mais Laurel lui attrapa le bras.

"Tu saignes !" S'exclama t-elle.

"Oh, rien de bien grave" Répondit-il " Il m'a frappé pour pouvoir s'enfuir, mais pas assez fort pour me casser le nez heureusement. Enfin je vais aller interroger ce jeune homme pour savoir comment il a pu passer la drogue à l'intérieur de notre établissement."

"Je viens avec toi !" Fit Tommy " cela m'interesse aussi."

Et ils partirent donc tout deux en direction du box. Laissant Laurel, seule. Le jeune homme était assis sur une chaise, il se massait encore la gorge. Les agents l'observaient d'un oeil noir.

"Comment as-tu pu passer les vigiles à l'entrée avec ça sur toi ?" Demanda Tommy

"Je n'avais rien sur moi"

"Ne mens pas ! C'est de la cocaïne, me prend pas pour un idiot je sais ce que c'est ! "

"Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que, je l'ai eu, j'étais déjà à l'intérieure" Poursuivit le jeune homme. "Moi je n'y suis pour rien, hein, je consomme juste... vous allez pas me dénoncer à la police hein ?"

Oliver ne l'écoutait plus. Si ce jeune homme avait pu se procurer de la dogue à l'interieur du Nightclub, cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas le seul... et qu'il y avait un dealer ici, à l'intérieur. Malheureusement, vu l'heure et vu ce qu'il venait de se passer, ce fameux dealer était sûrement partis. Il était donc impossible de le retrouver maintenant. Tommy et lui échangèrent un regard, oui ils pensaient tous les deux la même chose.

"Qui t'as donné cela ?" Demanda Oliver

"Je... je ne sais pas, j'ai pas bien vu son visage. Mais il était plutôt grand, barraqué je dirais. Alors ? Vous allez me relâcher ?"

"Oui" Fit Tommy

"Non" le coupa son ami "Non, ce jeune homme mérite des soins, appelez la police et l'hopital, il feront le nécéssaire pour l'envoyer en centre de désintoxication"

Les vigiles hôchèrent la tête et s'exécutèrent malgré les protestation du jeune homme. Alors qu'ils sortaient du box et que le Nightclub se vidait, Tommy demanda à Oliver

"Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Ce gars nous a dit tout ce qu'il savait, pourquoi tu l'as puni ?"

"Je ne l'ai pas puni" Répondit calmement Oliver "Au contraire cela va l'aider"

"Certes, mais c'est contre sa volonté tu ne crois pas ?"

Oliver ne répondit pas. Ils trouvèrent Laurel en compagnie de Thea qui ne semblait pas aller mieux. Son frère la pris dans ses bras.

"Viens Thea, je te ramène, on rentre. Bonne nuit"

Ses amis lui répondirent chaleureusement. Et il partit en direction de la voiture où les attendait Diggle. Celui-ci lui lançait un regard qui semblait dire : "Tu vois je te l'avais dis" Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Oliver lança.

"Pas un mot où je te jures je demande à ma soeur de te vomir dessus" Dit-il après avoir déposer Théa sur le siège arrière tandis qu'il s'installait à côté d'elle.

"Sans façon" Répondit-elle d'une petite voix "Et puis je trouve que le vomi te va mieux à toi qu'à Diggle"

Le garde du corps éclata de rire, alors qu'Oliver levait les yeux au ciel. Même malade, sa soeur ne ratait jamais une occasion de le taquiner. Mais il ne releva pas, ses pensées étaient trop concentrées sur ce qu'il venait de découvrir, et il comptait bien régler cette affaire de dogue au plus vite. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que cela allait s'avérer bien plus difficile que prévu.

...

Désolée il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais il met en place l'histoire. Les reviews sont appréciées, même celles qui sont le plus critiques, elle m'aide en effet à m'améliorer !


End file.
